The Fairy and Her Wizard (Hiatus)
by Yoonggi
Summary: Veigar Abernathy sees his high school life as nothing but a dull gray and boring one. His world is about to be shaken when a transfer student, Lulu Laverne changes his whole outlook of life completely. What will his final year in high school hold? Will it be his grandest adventure? Or will it be a test for himself to overcome his inner demons? (will contain multiple ships)
1. Prologue

**Hi all! So uhm… This will NOT be the first time I make a Veigar x Lulu fanfic, if you had known me for quite a while, I was the author of Paranoia of Sweetness (unfortunately stuff happened and I accidentally deleted the story along with the files in my old computer, I was supposed to continue it but unfortunately since the story was deleted from the face of this website, I could not retrieve it. So here I am now… I hope you all would give this story a chance…**

 **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**

 _The Fairy and Her Wizard_

Prologue: Fresh Start

* * *

Veigar. He's living a grey life. In his final year in Highschool, the Yordle boy tried to avoid making friends with anyone. For all he cared, he never wanted one. They were a waste of time also they eventually end up hating him. That was a fact. So that's why Veigar preferred to be alone. His High school life was dull in Valoran High, he couldn't help it, he was just another loner.

Sitting at his usual spot near the water tower in the rooftop of their school, Veigar munched away at his lunch. Not minding the other people who came up to eat lunch there. Teemo, Veigar's good friend, was saddened to see him at his usual spot. It pained Teemo to see his friend waste his life being alone and conserving. Veigar was thankful to even have a friend. Teemo's just a nice guy who'd be friends with anyone in an instant. He had this charisma that pulled people in, the kind of charisma that Veigar lacked.

"Eating alone again I see…" Teemo carefully said, sitting down next to his friend with a sigh. Veigar paid him no mind and continued to eat. He shifted a little so Teemo could comfortably sit next to him.

"I don't mind it. I'm not good with crowds, I prefer a few people to even talk to…." He mumbled, finishing up his lunch. "It just makes things easier…" having packed up his wrappers and flash, Veigar walked away slowly. Teemo practically shoved his food on his mouth and jogged to catch up to his friend.

They reached the hallway were the numerous students are prepping up for the start of their semester. Veigar was in the same class as Teemo. Their teacher, Mr. Mathias Singed, a chemistry teacher who Veigar always found to be intriguing because of him never letting anyone see his face, Singed always wore a medical face mask whenever he would come to his classes.

"Alright listen up you brats." He firmly said, everyone paid attention and sat down. Not even the resident self-proclaimed class clowns Ziggs or Rumble tried their luck against the grumpy Mr. Singed.

"Your homeroom teacher Ms. Zephyr isn't here today so I'll be the one to introduce you all a transfer student. Please come in Ms…" Veigar paid her no attention. Instead what caught his eye was when the transfer student turned out to be this beautiful Yordle girl with purple skin and the most gorgeous green eyes Veigar has seen.

"Hiya everyone!" oh boy, this girl must be a fool. Enthusiasm like that will get you killed in High school. Veigar looked at her with a bored expression. "My names Lulu Lavernewood!" the other students greeted her with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Alright, take a seat Ms. Lavernewood." Commanded their teacher, she nodded and noticed the empty seat beside Veigar.

 _Alright here we go… Ignore her if she tries to talk to you. But at the least be polite about it…_

As the class started, Veigar felt a noise that seemed to be calling out to him in a not-so-concealed whispering voice, the girl's high-pitched voice trying to break the silence between them.

"Hey!" _this girl is starting to push my buttons…_

Veigar looked over to his seatmate with a bored expression. She giggled and smiled back at him.

"Haven't we met before?" she asked. Veigar simply turned his head and denied ever meeting her. He saw her pout in disappointment when he said they haven't met yet. The girl must've mistaken him from some other guy. The class went on and so did their day. Lulu, was packing her bag when she saw Veigar already outside of their classroom.

"Wait!" hearing the high-pitched voice of Lulu made Veigar cringe. Not to mention that her calling out to him after school didn't make it all the more better. He turned around and saw her, eyes gleaming with excitement as if they'd known each other for a long time.

"Don't you have other people to catch up with? I'm no good company so I suggest you befriend them first." Not even waiting for a reply, Veigar coolly walked away. Breathing a sigh of relief, he instantly jumped when she surprised him by tapping his shoulder and then putting her tiny finger on his cheek.

"I'm not interested in them, dummy, and besides…" he calmly took her finger off and waved at her dismissingly, she didn't seem to be bothered. _Alright, I guess I have to show her I'm a worthless piece of trash. How'd I do that though… Wouldn't want to cause a scene…_

"Alright you've twisted my arm. How about we get to know more of each other?" he offered, the girl's eyes lit up like fireworks, she could barely contain her excitement.

"Really!? Alright! Where are we going?" she asked, they were near the entrance of the school. Both of them collected their shoes and switched the ones they use for school. Veigar forgot to answer her question. They were already a good distance from the school when she started to grumble and pretend to be grumpy to him.

"So when are you going to tell me where were going Mr. Boring?" she teased, and teased at him. Playfully punching him from time to time, truth be told, the girl was as harmless as a box of kittens.

He continued to ignore her questions and changed the topic until they reached their destination.

"Here we are Ms. Lavernewood." He teased back to her with a grin, although that immediately backfired when she started to giggle at his expense. Veigar felt embarrassed and composed himself quickly.

"What a sweet guy, by the way… You haven't told me your name yet?" Veigar just kept quiet and entered the place. Inside was a small café, but what made Lulu's heart jump with excitement was the numerous Poro's that were pets in the café.

"Aieeeeee! They're so fluffy!" scooping one up she hugged the poor thing's lights out. Veigar felt something familiar in his chest, it wasn't attraction, although he felt nostalgic…

"Are we going to order or not?" Lulu read the menu around while patting the Poro on her lap. Mumbling something, Lulu heard Veigar. "By the way, my names Veigar… Veigar Abernathy." The girl's mouth formed into an 'o' and realization hit her.

"You're him! You're that boy at summer camp who helped me get back at the campsite when I was lost! I remember your name, wait… Don't you even remember me?" Lulu asked Veigar with her sparkling eyes full of hope. _Come on, deny and deny until she drops it. Alright here I go…_

"I do…" Veigar suddenly felt the lump on his throat. Why did he admit it? Why couldn't he just deny and tell her it wasn't him? Veigar shuffled on his seat "Listen… You're going to get in trouble if you keep talking to me like this in public. I'm not exactly anyone's choice of befriending you know?" she giggled, but this time all she did was took Veigar's hand and looked into his eyes. Those glowing green orbs of hers penetrating the barrier that he'd long put up to stave away from people. His yellow eyes met hers and it felt like an eternity.

She leaned in and whispered something in his ears causing him to blush a deep crimson shade.

"Do you still remember? At summer camp you used to call me "Fairy" while I called you "Wizard"" Veigar smiled and remembered the times when they used to play around, back at summer camp, no one really minded the two who enjoyed themselves and went on adventures with or without the other kids.

The two eventually settled on their orders and were already finishing up. Veigar ordered his usual Twilight Milkshake while Lulu ordered something from their secret menu, Veigar was confused when they served her a plain looking vanilla milkshake, but what made them both surprised was that when you stir up the contents of the milkshake, it would turn into a vibrant purple one.

Lulu excitedly took a long sip from her milkshake and burst in a fit of giggles.

"This tastes so purple!" Lulu squealed as she took more long sips. Veigar raised an eyebrow at her and smirked in response. Lulu pouted at him back "What does yours taste like Veigar? If you like, you could taste mine?" offered the girl, he could only grin at the fumbling fool he made her out to be. She was so full of life. "Helloooo? Are you gonna taste it or not?" she continued to babble, all Veigar could do now was smile his most genuine, Lulu felt her heart skip a beat.

Veigar took a modest sip at her milkshake, carefully avoiding of being rude such as to finish the few remaining contents. "Mmm, it's really good. Would you like to taste mine as well?" Veigar handed her his drink as she took a sip, almost immediately he could tell she didn't like it.

"Ughh, why's it so bitter? I thought it was super sweet!" exclaimed the girl, Veigar laughed and told her the reason why it was bitter.

"You see... You can't taste this milkshake without stirring it first. Every time you take a sip you have to stir it first before sipping again. Here let me do it for you…" suddenly Veigar found himself warming up to her. Feeling an alien sensation spreading through his chest like wildfire, Veigar felt fuzzy and there were like butterflies in his stomach but how? He kept asking to himself. He'd long since bury this feeling ever since he was young. Why now and why Lulu? Those thoughts kept swimming through his head until he heard a giggle escaping Lulu's mouth. Snapping out of his trance, Veigar looked to her and saw her giggling while petting another Poro.

"Well, I can only say one thing…" she started, Veigar felt somewhat nervous at the same time wanted to mentally slap himself.

' _WHY AM I EVEN CARING WHAT SHE WOULD SAY? AND WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?'_ He mentally screamed, waiting for Lulu to finish.

"You're **still** full of surprises, Wizard." She said with a wink, Veigar never felt his heart beating so fast before. Lulu's going to be a handful, he mentally noted to himself.

"Yeah yeah… My Fairy…" he mumbled just enough for her to hear. Veigar then saw Lulu's smug expression disappearing and this time she was the one who was burning up.

 _This is going to be a long year…_ Indeed it was. After all…

This is only the start of their adventure…

 _~ End_

* * *

 **Heyyo! How'd you guys like this? I hope you all would leave a review! ( It really helps me out, just so you know ;3) Anyway, I think I'll make this story around 7 chapters or more, depending on how much response I'd get, but I promise you all that regardless of publicity and success, I'll make this story the best I can.**

 **P.S: If you guys have any requests on future ships or ideas, don't be afraid to message me, after all, the story takes place in high school, and anyone who graduated knows that high school can be a handful.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Btw. I would like to address something to Mr. or Ms. 'Guest' who has been there for me on my journey in writing here…**

 **To my dearest Guest:**

 **Thank you so much. I cannot even comprehend how delighted I am when I found out that you didn't give up on my writings. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to continue Paranoia of Sweetness, I do hope I can make it up to you this time. Anyway about Veigar's apparent 'loner' attitude, when I described him as a loner, I did not mean him as being the type to ignore company. He's just the type of person who avoids unnecessary crowds or bunches of people. In here, he's just a quiet guy with a few friends. Please don't bring up the 'Veigar had no friends' on me XD, I didn't meant it literally. It's just illogical to do that.**

 **~ Much Love, ChuuniSenpaii :3**

* * *

 _The Fairy and Her Wizard_

Chapter 1: Memories and Déjà vu

The two of them slowly walked away from the quiet café. Veigar and Lulu walked besides each other, not one of them casting a glance at each other. How could they when their hearts are racing too fast. Smelling a familiar scent in the rain, the two of them realized that it was about to rain. They both needed shelter soon…

Walking towards a bus stop, the two barely managed to make it across the heavy pour of the rain. Both Lulu and Veigar waited…

They waited in silence…

Not one sparing a glance at each other…

Just the two of them and the rain acting as their witness…

Taking a small peek over his shoulder, Veigar saw the shivering girl, Lulu just sat there quietly, arms hugging her figure, not trying to look to obvious that she was cold.

' _Oh for the love of…'_ Rising up from the bench he was sitting on…

Veigar carefully walked towards the girl and held out his sweater to her.

Looking away from the shivering girl, Veigar tried to hide his blush as he encouraged her to take his jacket.

Breaking the silence between them, Veigar carefully draped his jacket over the girl.

"You're cold." He said flatly towards Lulu, the latter smiled at the gesture. She giggled and patted the seat next for her.

"And you're going to sit next to me" the girl replied with a smirk on her face. Veigar was taken aback, he felt his ear tips boiling hot while his heart was about to jump off of his chest. Waving at him, Lulu pouted in response to Veigar's dumb expression.

"That means you dummy, now come on don't just stand there" she added with a pout. Veigar rubbed the back of his neck and meekly walked towards the girl.

' _Just the two of us…'_ ran through Lulu's mind, the girl was shouting with happiness inside, but kept her cool so as to not look like an idiot in front of Veigar.

Drawing a deep breath, she finally spoke…

"So… It was just like this when we met at summer camp huh?" Veigar looked didn't spare a glance, he remembered it like it was yesterday…

Wanting to know more on Lulu's actions, Veigar spoke.

"Why did you still held onto those memories?" he said quietly, the sound almost lost in the heavy patters on the roof of the bus stop.

Lulu glanced over to him and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You know…" trying to find the proper words, Veigar fumbled on explaining what he just said.

"I guess you could say that you were someone special to me. Back at summer camp, I remember that no one played with us. They just simply formed small groups and we were eventually casted out. That's why when I was lost in the forest; I was so scared because I had to friends at the moment. But then you came running towards the forest by yourself looking for me." She replied whilst looking down on her lap.

Chuckling to himself, Veigar followed her lead while they remember the fun times they had

"Oh that… You see, some kids were actually gossiping that they played a prank on you. I remember those mean kids inviting you over to play hide and seek and just left you out when the game was over for them." He replied, looking over to Lulu who fiddled around with what seems to be a necklace.

"Yeah… I was so scared that time because of the sudden thunderstorm…" she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

Taking another shy glance at the girl, Veigar smiled.

"That was the best summer I had…" he said while closing his eyes as he closed his eyes.

*Flashback*

A group of Yordle children were gathered up in a small circle whilst Lulu was looking for a spot to hide on. The girl giggled with excitement, running around, trying to look for the best spot to hide.

"Hey you guys… Remember the plan?" said one kid

"Yeah, yeah, once we find everyone except for that **weird** girl, the game's over." Said another kid whilst smiling deviously

"Why did we even invite her along anyway?" asked one nervous kid who took a small glance at Lulu.

"Because she's just plain **stupid** " added one kid flatly

Veigar was just walking by when he heard them plotting against Lulu. Sparing them no attention, he continued his walk while reading his favourite book.

Soon it was already close to sun down when the rain started to pour down. The other kids had long come back from their game and were snickering at themselves their prank had been a success. Disgusted at them, Veigar glared at the nervous Yordle kid and spat.

Catching the eye of the assumed 'leader' of the group, the bigger kid walked over to Veigar and looked down at him.

"You got somethin' to say **Shrimpy**?" immediately the other kids' attentions were drawn to them. The crowd was filled with 'Ooohs' and gossiping. Veigar stood their ignoring them, he wasn't about to get to a fight over some kid he didn't even know.

"Tch, figures." Spat the bigger kid "he's too chicken" Veigar kept his cool and composed himself, but as the bigger kid was about to walk away, he noticed the book that Veigar was holding. A smile curling on his lips as he harshly shoved Veigar on the ground and took Veigar's book.

"Get up" Commanded the bigger kid whilst toying around with his book in front of Veigar's face.

Feeling his anger building up, Veigar still sat there quietly, hands balled up in fists while he bit back his lips in frustration.

" **Give it back** " Veigar stressed to the kid, the older kid pushed him again.

"Why don't you take it from me, Shrimpy?" Seeing the bigger kid harshly flipping through the pages of his book, Veigar tried to fight back the urge to pounce on him.

But upon hearing the dreadful sound of paper tearing apart, Veigar couldn't handle it anymore. Before the kid could take another rip at his favourite book, Veigar pounced on him with his fist balled up and ready to slam onto the kids' face.

The bigger kid staggered on his steps, holding onto his cheek while biting down the urge to cry. But he could not, the bigger kid was now suddenly crying out in pain. Picking up the now ruined book, Veigar walked away from the crowds.

' _The girl's out there… She's probably wondering why they haven't found her yet…'_ not looking back, Veigar ran towards the forest as the thunder roared in the skies.

He ran…

And ran…

Until all he could hear was the almost deafening roar of the thunder. Panting up in exhaustion, Veigar saw _**her**_ inside of a big tree while covering her ears in fear of the noise cause by the thunder. Walking towards the scared girl, Veigar tried to break the silence.

"We should head back now. The other kids played a prank on you…" he quietly mumbled at the girl, she looked towards the voice in front of her and saw Veigar holding his slightly wet and ruined book under his arms, trying to protect in from further damage.

Feeling that their conversation is going nowhere, Veigar was about to leave when Lulu spoke.

"Wait… stay for a while?" she requested, Veigar looked outside of the tree and deemed that it was the better choice since the rain was pouring hard. Sighing to himself, the boy carefully went inside the tree and sat on the other side of the tree, luckily it was big enough for the two of them to have leg room to stretch out.

Veigar stayed far from her and ran his hands towards the book he was cherishing, grimacing at its ruined form, Veigar frowned.

"W-Were they the ones that ruined your book?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

Veigar looked over to her, still frowning and nodded. He saw the girl cringe and sigh.

"Why do they have to be so mean…" she added, wiping small streaks of tears from her face. Veigar awkwardly shuffled around his space eventually came over to her side and offered her his handkerchief.

"You don't have to mind them…" he mumbled, she took the handkerchief from him and wiped her tears with it.

"Yeah…" she replied, hugging her knees, still frowning.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better… You know… Maybe I can be your friend?" hearing those sweet words coming out of the boy, Lulu looked up, eyes full of hope but were slightly tinted by fear and doubt.

"Really…?" she anxiously waited for his reply and he nodded back in response. Lulu felt a smile tugging on her lips. Veigar looked over to her and saw those dazzling emerald eyes full of happiness.

Leaning her head slight onto his shoulders, Veigar saw Lulu closing her eyes with a smile.

"Thank you for being here…" Veigar sighed to himself and carefully patted her head; himself also feeling weariness as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for letting me…" he replied, drifting off to sleep.

And there they were eventually found by the camp masters by sunrise… Hands held together, huddled up inside of the big tree while Lulu leaned her head and comfortably rested it on Veigar's shoulder.

*End of flashback*

Upon opening his eyes, Veigar was back in that same scenario again. Lulu leaning onto him as she slept peacefully onto his shoulder, it was already night time when the rain had stopped. Trying to wake her up, Veigar was then spotted by a familiar face.

Seeing Teemo along with Tristana by his side, Veigar glared at the two. His eyes sending a message at them saying:

' **YOU. DID. NOT. SEE. US.** ' The two got the message as Teemo gave his friend a wink and a thumbs-up. Feeling a buzzing in his pockets, Veigar checked his phone and saw the text that Teemo sent him.

'Don't worry, you're secret's safe with us. Walk her home okay? xD' annoyed at his friend, Veigar shut off his phone and shoved it back onto his pockets. It was just then when Lulu stirred awake, rubbing her eyes off of sleep.

"Oh Vegiar…" she mumbled drowsily. Veigar looked over to her and sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. Your parents must be worried already." She nodded and asked for him to help her up. Veigar awkwardly held her by her two dainty hands and lifted her up. As he was lifting her up, Lulu almost slipped and fall onto the wet hard concrete when Vegiar caught her.

The two of them intensely staring at each other's eyes, her green orbs meeting his golden orbs

"We uh… Should be going now…" Vegiar blurted out while rubbing the back of his neck timidly. Lulu just nodded and put a hand onto her drumming heart.

' _He's so gentle…'_ she thought while taking occasional side glances at him, avoiding him from seeing her.

' _Why does she have to be this tiresome…'_ thought back an exasperated Veigar

The two continued to walk until they reached Lulu's building. Lulu turned around and thanked Veigar.

"Well, here's my stop, thanks for walking me home Wizard" she smirked at him.

Veigar just nodded and looked up at the starry night sky, left to his own devices.

' _I wonder…'_ he thought with a smile on his lips and his steps seemingly having an extra bounce on it.

There he playfully toyed with the idea of 'What if…'

Those thoughts were alien to him…

But with her smile…

All he had to do was go with the flow…

 _~ End_

* * *

 **Hello again dear readers! Anyway first off I would like to thank you all for reaching this point! Like, wow it's been so much fun writing this particular chapter. I kinda borrowed some elements from anime so please don't judge me for being a 'fluff-sucker' type of writer XD (I know I am so please don't remind me hahahaha) I hope y'all like the subtle Teemo-Tristana ship I added. Dunno what else to throw in but I kinda had to fool around with it.**

 **P.S: With or without reviews, my satisfaction in writing my stories simply comes from your responses, although reviews are really really appreciated, I cannot ask for that much, it's just wrong to fish for compliments with stories. On the side note, if you, the reader of this chapter or story, have the time and effort, I wouldn't mind reading through reviews of PM's about suggestions or compliments XD**

 **~ ChuuniSenpaii :3**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/U: Hi all! Sorry for the late update, I know it's been a while since I've updated. Anyway would anyone be interested in helping be make this story? I need fresh ideas and someone to ask for on opinions. Don't worry, even if alone I can still make this story good, it might not be polished enough and that's what worries me. Happy reading everyone!**_

 _ **~ ChuuniSenpaii :3**_

The Fairy and Her Wizard

Chapter 2: Someone to Protect

* * *

' _That girl…'_ Veigar thought to himself. Recalling the day he spent with Lulu. It was out of his ordinary routine. First, he meets the girl he long thought had forgotten about him, then the next they both slept besides each other on that bus stop.

' _All of this is too good to be true…'_ he wandered through the alleyways along his walk back home. Passing by neon lights, people on their way back home from work and even couples sitting around benches, conversing about how their days went by.

It sickened him… Because he was afraid to get hurt again

It was all too real… He didn't want to think it was, but it is and that's what scared him the most.

Those moments with Lulu and the memories from summer camp came flooding back when Lulu was with him…

But he knew better… Experience taught him many things, trusting too much on a person would only lead to disappointments.

' _It's because she might be like_ _ **them**_. People who'd befriend others just to feel better about themselves'

With a huff and a fierce shake of his head, the confused Yordle went to a meditative trance in front of his house before he could entered, he instead decided to stay outside for a while to clear his mind off of Lulu.

Breathing in and out, he fought long and hard to steadily compose himself.

But it was all in vain… For he has already been attached to Lulu, holding their memories together and cherishing those smiles that brightened up his grey world

' _No matter what I do now… All I could see is her face smiling as brightly like the sun, and she would in turn accept me for who I am. I might've come off as brash and rude to her… But she didn't care… She tried… And that scares me… I don't want her to go if ever I do let myself be closer to her…'_

He felt hot tears streaming down his face, tears of frustration. It gnawed on his mind that Lulu was more than just some girl he befriended.

Anytime he would try to forget what happened on this day…

' _HER FUCKING SMILE BRINGS ME BACK! I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!'_ running a hand through his frustrated temples, he massaged them to ease out the tension.

Another five minutes of struggling, Veigar finally entered his house using the spare key he kept under a rock. He took careful steps as he struggled to maintain his cool.

"I'm home…" he said out loud.

Hearing footsteps running towards him, Veigar grimaced. There she was running towards him, eye's brimming with tears and outstretched little arms reaching out for him.

' _Lily…'_ there Veigar looked downwards to his little sister sobbing as she tackled him to the ground, lightly hitting his chest while sobbing. Her soft blue fur, frizzled and her clothes were now a wrinkly mess, he added in his thoughts.

' _Crap, I forgot I wasn't supposed to stay out too late because of Lily…'_ he mentally face palmed to himself while patting his little sister's head and rubbing her back gently, comforting her crying little figure in his arms. Hearing her soft whimpers, he gently smiled and lifted his litter sister's cute face up, lightly wiping her tears from her light golden eyes.

"I thought *sob* I- was so worried… Where wer- *sob* -you?" she murmured while still burying her face on his chest.

"The rain stopped me from coming home early…" he replied, careful to not elaborate anymore details

She hugged him more, Veigar worried about his sister. This was something he liked about her at the same time hated: Her worry for him. Any time he would arrive home late his sister would always come running towards him, crying. He bit his lip and when she finally stopped crying, led her to the kitchen and sat down.

"Have you had dinner yet?" he softly asked, his little sister lightly shook her head and Veigar felt his hand trembling with anger, the mere thought of his sister skipping dinner because of him was already torture enough for him to cringe .

' _Damn it! I should've been home earlier!'_ after a quiet tantrum while behind his sister's back, he sighed and tied an apron behind his back, preparing some ingredients to make the dish for his little sister to eat.

' _Okay, I need something quick and fulfilling to cook for her…'_ looking towards his fridge, he breathed in relief, smiling contently at the ingredients he could use.

Lily hummed from her seat, drawing something with a crayon on her little sketch pad. Looking over to his sister he grinned, remembering those times when he would yell at her for drawing over his homework when she was younger. She would always cry and he would have to make it up to her by buying her ice cream.

"Anything in particular you want to eat Lily?" he asked

The girl was snapped out of her drawing and smiled up to her big brother.

"Anything, just sit down and eat with me and talk to me on how your day went!" she giggled and went back to drawing.

' _What did I do to deserve someone like you…'_ he mentally sighed, getting on to preparing his and Lily's dinner. He eventually finished cooking, putting away the pans and utensils that he used onto the sink. He served up two piping hot plates of fish fillet with some cut vegetables. Lily smiled at her brother and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Let's eat" he told her, but before he could shove the food down his mouth, his hand was stopped by his little sister's smaller one. He looked towards her and saw her pouting at him.

"You forgot to pray!" she told him and just like that, he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this meal, thank you for keeping Lily and myself safe. Lord, we thank you for you have guidance and protection you gave us, even if sometimes life is hard, I thank you because I know I will always have Lily by my side knowing she has mine as well. Amen."

The two siblings ate and chatted, and it was around ten o' clock when Veigar saw the clock.

"Alrighty Lily, time for you to go to bed." He lightly shook his sister, but he was abruptly halted when he felt her small arms wrapping themselves around his waist, not letting him go.

"Mmmm, just for tonight…" murmured Lily, half asleep as she snuggled closer to her older brother. Veigar yawned as well and reached for a blanket near them, wrapping him and his sister with it.

"Good night Lily…" he whispered, kissing his sister in the cheek. Now that the coast is clear, Veigar tip-toed out of his sister's room and went straight to his. It's just the way he'd left it earlier this morning, dark blue walls, a few posters of Pentakill and some videogame posters from the Arcade-Anarchy conventions he went last year.

Veigar breathed a sigh of relief, feeling heavier with each step he took towards his bed. Finally collapsing on its welcoming softness and slight toasty heat, the Yordle boy resigned himself to sleep.

~ To Be Continued…

* * *

 _ **A/U: Heyyo! Thanks for reading up to this part. Hope you all liked it! Also, if any of you knows how to do some crafty stuff on covers, please help me. Hehe, I'm shit at drawing and I really want to make the cover of this story a special one. If anyone is interested in taking the part, please PM me and I will immediately reply. You will also be credited here and have a say on what you want to include in each chapter.**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Proud announcement: This story is officially re-instated and will be regularly updated from time to time. Hope you guys would still give me a chance on this and would continue to review! Cheers!**

* * *

Progress

* * *

"Hey Lily, wake up…" he shook his sister, still slumbering peacefully. After a few more nudges he saw her stirring up and rubbing her eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Morning Veigar!" she grinned, hugging him first thing in the morning. He shook his head and patted her in the back.

"We gotta get ready for school, come on, breakfast is already made." He smiled taking her by the hand and helping her get up. Lily ran through her room to get breakfast, Vegiar chuckled and let out a sigh of relief.

'My my, already so energetic aren't you kiddo?' he grinned before fixing up her bed and heading for breakfast himself. By the time he was there he already saw Lily swinging her legs on the table and waiting for him with a small pout on her lips. She grumbled and looked at him as if she were betrayed.

"You know I don't like tomatoes…" she mumbled, eating her breakfast salad and eggs. He chuckled in delight and ruffled her hair, setting down to the table himself and pouring a glass of orange juice. They ate relatively quiet. The only sound heard were clinking of spoons and forks with some noise from the television playing Lily's morning cartoons. They both finished breakfast soon and looking at the time, Veigar saw it was nearly their school time.

"Come on Lily, go wash up, I'll do the dishes." He offered with a small smile, taking the plates and glasses to set them down on the kitchen sink. He turned around and heard the seat screeching from the floor. Lily giggled and ran to the bathroom.

'Hmmm, the hell's going to happen today…' he grumbled at the thought whilst doing dishes, clearly he would be bugged by Lulu when he reached school. Hopefully she wouldn't be too rowdy today. She was always like that, it was what made him curious about her at the same time what made him not want to stay around here that much.

"Veigar! I'm done!" Lily exclaimed upstairs their home while he finished doing the dishes.

'She must be really excited to go to school, huh' he inwardly thought, looking up at the clock and seeing that the time read '6:50' still plenty of more time till they have to go to school.

"Lily, you done changing?" he asked from downstairs, he heard an 'Hmm' in confirmation after that. He peered over to the window and heard the smell of rain.

*Pit-a-pat*

They sprinkled gently over the roof of their house, it was pretty chilly around this time of the year. Thankfully for him that his part time work had given him more than enough to provide them both with warm clothes and food to eat. Veigar just finished his work on a convenience store by the block and now he had to start looking for another job.

"Lily, get you umbrella and raincoat, it's kinda pouring outside." He told.

"I'm all set!" she said after putting on her cute yellow raincoat. Veigar chuckled and adjusted the hoodie of it since it was a little bit off on the side.

"You're all warm?" he asked. Lily nodded with a grin and held his hand as the siblings got out of their house. Lily's school wasn't that far off from their house, it was only a few blocks down from his actually, making it easier for him to fetch and walk her to school every day. Reaching the gate of the small elementary school, Veigar saw the teachers ushering in the oncoming salvo of kids that were running towards school to shield away from the now pouring rain.

"Hurry kids! Get inside and warm up." Said by miss Zoe, a new face Veigar hadn't seen before in Lily's school.

"Oh there you are little one! Come on, classes are about to start." She looked at Veigar and smiled, taking Lily's hand and putting an umbrella over her as they walked towards the school building.

'Well, that's that, she's already in school. Time for me to get to mine' he started his walk towards his school whilst humming a tune. His favorite: 'Stressed Out' by Twenty One Pilots. He whistled and skipped a few times in some puddles.

"Ahh, the rain feels so nice on mornings like these…" he let out a sigh in content and breathed in more the scent of rain. Petrichor was certainly his most favorite scent in the world. It was a relatively quiet walk towards the school building, he passed by numerous students and teachers who forgot to bring an umbrella and there was this other particular idiot that God knows why would she be bringing a bright purple umbrella on a monotonous day like this morning. She ran up to him gave nudge on his shoulder.

"Hey there stranger!" she giggled, her other ear listening to some peppy annoying music that he could make out on her earbuds.

"Good morning to you too Lulu" he mumbled, closing his eyes and pausing for a moment to relish one last sigh of content in the rain.

"What's gotten into you lazybones?" she asked curiously looking at him with his eyes closed. Veigar shook his head and continued towards the school building, taking off his shoes and placing them in his locker to replace it with school shoes that they provided.

"Hellooooo?" Lulu waved, nudged and poked at him while they were walking. Veigar had found this the most effective way of ignoring her, by just staying quietly and humming in response to whenever she would babble and bug him for questions.

"See you after classes then?" she asked, he nodded in response with a smile this time, ruffling her hair and hearing her giggle just set him up for a great morning.

"Yeah, later then" he mumbled, walking into class only to get hounded up front by the class clown, Rumble. He looked at him with a confused face and closed his lips tight.

"Hey hey! Are you and Lulu… Y'know… Like dating?" he asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Veigar laughed at the idea and shook his head.

"No, were not dating." He simply said before setting down his bag and finding his seat.

"Wow, lookie here, mister popular already talking to people." Teased Teemo who walked up to his table with a stupid grin on his face while he wiggled his eyebrows, Veigar scoffed at him and lightly pushed him off the table.

"Shut up, stop bothering me when I'm in a good mood…" he grumbled, resting his head on his arms and yawning in boredom. Teemo chuckled and patted him on the head before going back to his own seat as their homeroom teacher, miss Janna Zephyr had arrived.

"Good morning class! I'd like to announce to you all that the yearly homecoming dance is coming up! This is your chance to dress up and ask the girls and guys you'd want for your dates." She giggled, the class was in an uproar except for Veigar. He didn't really attend these things back then, and sure as hell nothing would change his mind on attending it this year.

'Oh joy, another festive dance wherein boys and girls would get drunk off of the complimentary drinks and try to get lucky…' he sighed, feeling a note from behind him being passed on and muffled 'shushing'. He turned and saw Lulu with a wide smile on her face.

'Wanna go to the dance with me? ;P' it read on the note, Veigar deadpanned at her and frowned. He wrote down on the note before passing it back to her.

'No thanks, I'm not going' she read, Lulu almost yelled in response but managed to slap a hand on her mouth before it could escape and cause a scene.

It was lunch time and Veigar was already perched up on his usual spot on the rooftop to eat. The rain hadn't stop so he sat by on the stairs of the building so he would still be inside, he just opened the door to let the cold air hit him and the smell of rain fill his nostrils.

'Hmmm, such a nice weather…' he groaned sleepily after finishing eating his lunch. He hadn't quite noticed it, but another student was climbing up the stairs to his place to eat. He heard the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs and there he saw Lulu with a purple lunchbox with a thermos she carried on her other hand. She smiled at him and he saw two more people coming with her, Tristana and Teemo also joined it to eat their lunches.

"Soooo… You're really not going to attend… **Again?** " asked Teemo while he munched away on his subway sandwich. Tristana looked over to her boyfriend and had a smirk on her face when she saw Lulu perking up in curiosity.

"You never attended dances, Veigar?" she asked, bewildered. Both Tristana and Teemo nodded to her in confirmation when she saw Veigar grumbling and rolling over to his back.

"You're too noisy…" he grumbled, trying to cover his ears from their chatter. Teemo laughed and pocked his bestfriend on the side.

"Come on sourpuss, you can do better this year. Why not try attending?" he teased.

"How did you even know I wasn't attending?" he muttered,

"Lulu told us, she wanted us to convince you to come and all." Tristana added, taking a sip of juice from her juice box.

"Lulu you traitor…" he mumbled, scratching his back and sighing out.

"But you have to come! We're all attending there and stuff!" Lulu said, giving him a push while he was still lazing around on the floor.

"Don't care, stop bugging me…" he said. Lulu sighed and crossed her arms, huffing in annoyance.

"Really, what am I going to do with you…" she whispered, enough for Teemo and Tristana who were recording their light banter while trying to hold in their giggles. Luckily for them both Lulu and Veigar hadn't notice that Teemo was filming them on his phone.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick after lunch, they were given an early dismissal when the rain had turned into an utter downpour.

"Dang, and I was supposed to look for a job today…" Veigar sighed, holding his umbrella over his head on the pouring rain. He reached out his hand to feel the droplets raining down on them.

"I didn't know you were working?" a voice from behind him suddenly spoke, he was startled and quickly turned his head to see Lulu.

"Yeah, me and my sister are living on our own so I try and find work on weekends." He said, it had taken months before him and Lulu would have this normal chatter. He found that he could trust her, which had greatly affected him in the long run even though he didn't like to admit it.

"Veigar? Aren't you going to pick her up now from school?" she asked, she saw him nod and followed him.

"You coming along?" he asked when he saw her pausing her steps. Turning around he saw Lulu aweing at some shiplights that were passing by the harbor near their town.

"Woah… Those are so pretty…" she awe-ed while point at the lights that shone on the grey-ish sky.

"Yeah, they dock around this time of year and go to leave a week after" he added, nearly a minute has passed and Lulu still hadn't moved in her place.

"Lulu?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she turned to him and smiled, holding her phone up to let him see the picture that she took.

"That's really nice, you making it your wallpaper or something?" he asked as they finally continued walking towards Lily's school.

"I don't know, I like our wallpaper better…" she muttered to him, swiping the screen on her phone and smiling fondly at their goofy picture when they went to the café months ago.

"I didn't know you kept that?" he asked in curiosity. She giggled and tapped his nose.

"There's plenty of things you don't know about me, silly." She smiled before walking towards the gate of the elementary school of Lily's.

'What does she mean by that?' he asked himself, laughing at the photo that he also had on his phone secretly. He saw Lulu walking towards Lily with her hand on hers and they both looked happy while Lulu was talking to Lily about something.

'This is nice, couldn't ask for more even if I didn't find a job today…'

~ End

* * *

 **How'd it go? Did you liked it? Hoped I had improved over the 2 years I went awol on this story... Shoot me a PM or review to let me know what you think about it yeah? Cheers luvs!**


End file.
